Jump in the Line (Happy Birthday, TheMichaelCityMaker)
TheCartoonMan12's music video of Jump in the Line. Transcript: drum clip rico clip deers clip animaks clip gwen clip pimkle pie clip surly and buddy dance clip cats dance clip birds dance clip bugs and daffy dance clip orange clip b.o.b clip turkeys dance clip wally and gus dance clip jonas loulou horace and wimzie clip yogi and booboo clip bea shellsea and clamantha dance clip sharks dance clip people clip people clip darkwing dance clip dudley clip bugs dance clip song clip rover clip migul and tutio clip hand and lady hand love dance clip ed edd eddy and jimmy dance clip diddly dance clip yang and yin clip crash clip sasmon dance clip song clip mik and sully dance clip devon & cornwall dance clip dance clip buzz and jessie love dance clip hubie and rocko dance clip peter and brian dance clip dance clip wander and sylvia dance clip master shake meatball and french fries dance clip dance clip gumball and darwin clip dance party clip vinnie clip garfield clip maggie and rayna dance clip dogs clip dance clip dance clip porky dance clip orville dance clip dance clip shere khan clip Dedicated to: Ren the God of Humor TheMichaelCityMaker (Happy Birthday!) strongdrew941 ZacTheBear SurmanReturns2nd Song: Jump in the Line Song sung by: Harry Belafonte Clips/Years/Companies: Cats Don't Dance (@1997 Warner Bros/Turner) The Penguins of Madagascar (@2008 Nickelodeon/Dreamworks) Bambi (@1942 Disney) Total Drama (@2007-2014 Teletoon) My little Pony: Friendship is Magic (@2010 Hasbro) The Nut Job (@2014 ToonBox/Open Road) Top Cat (@1961-1962 Hanna-Barbera) Valiant (@2005 Disney) Looney Tunes (@1930-1969 Warner Bros) The Annoying Orange (@2009 Daneboe) Monsters vs Aliens (@2009 Dreamworks) Free Birds (@2013 Relativity Media) Rocket Monkeys (@2013 Teletoon) Wimzie's House (Wimzie the Prankster; @1995-1996 YTV/CBC) Hey There, It's Yogi Bear (@1964 Hanna-Barbera) Fish Hooks (Fish Talent Show; @2010-2014 Disney) Shark Tale (@2004 Dreamworks) Bartok the Magnificent (@1999 20th Century Fox) Treasure Planet (@2002 Disney) Darkwing Duck (Ghoul of My Dreams; @1991-1992 Disney) T.U.F.F Puppy (Purr-fect Partners; @2010 Nickelodeon) A Bug's Life (@1998 Disney/Pixar) The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (@1977 Disney) Rover Dangerfield (@1991 Warner Bros.) The Road to El Dorado (@2000 Dreamworks) Best Pals Hand Toons (@2013) Ed Edd n Eddy (Dear Ed; @1999-2009 Cartoon Network) Squiddly Diddly (@1965-1966 Hanna-Barbera) Yin Yang Yo! (@2006-2009 Disney/Jetix) Crash & Bernstein (@2012-2014 Disney) The Wild (@2006 Disney) Arthur (Arthur's Almost Live Not Real Music Festival; @1996 PBS) Monsters, Inc (@2001 Disney/Pixar) Quest for Camelot (@1998 Warner Bros.) Space Jam (@1996 Warner Bros.) Toy Story 3 (@2010 Disney/Pixar) The Pebble and the Penguins (@1995 MGM) Family Guy (@1999 20th Century Fox) Thomas & Friends (@1984 Hit Entertaiment) Wander over Yonder (@2013 Disney) Aqua Teen Hunger Force (@2000) Jimmy Two-Shoes (@2009-2012 Teletoon) The Amazing World of Gumball (Gi; @2011 Cartoon Network) Monsters University (@2013 Disney/Pixar) Littlest Pet Shop (@2012 Hasbro) The Garfield Show (Turkey Trouble; @2009 Paws) The Buzz on Maggie (@2005-2006 Disney) Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw (@1988 TriStar) Hotel Transylvania (@2012 Sony/Columbia) Pinocchio (@1940 Disney) The Rescuers Down Under (@1990 Disney) A Goofy Movie (@1995 Disney) The Jungle Book (@1967 Disney) Category:TheCartoonMan12 Category:TheCartoonMan12 Transcript Category:Music Video Spoofs Category:Music Video Tributes Category:Music videos Category:Music Videos